Whatever Happens, I'll Still Love You
by Consumed By Darkness
Summary: What happens if Harry and Ron find out about their relationship? What would Ron's reaction be, cosidering he's in love with Hermione? And what happens with Draco's family? Does Hermione help? Read&Review!
1. The Dream

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm Laura, and this is NOT my first fan fic… in fact, my first is a Twilight one, "Alice's Angst" - which is NOT completed, but I have just posted up 5 chapters of it…. Lol. ;) Go find it and read it!**

**It's my first Harry Potter Fan Fiction, and at first I had it posted up on Snitch Seeker , but I didn't update as fast as I wanted to… Hmmm. Lol. And I lost my account details, so I decided to post it up here, because I stumbled across it while looking through my files, and decided to try and finish it. I WILL keep updating both Alice's Angst and this simultaneously!! If I don't, send me an angry PM telling me to! **

**It's in both Ron and Hermione's POV, switching in the middle of each chapter. This was indicated with colours on Snitch Seeker , but I'll have to say on here - because this site is boring and has no colour! ;) Lol. **

**Here's chapter one! (I have 4 chapters, I'll post them once a day over the next few days, but be warned… I haven't written this story in a while, so inspiration may be hard - I'll try get the 5th chapter done soon! )**

Chapter One:

Ron:

_Ron gazed into her deep brown eyes, which were glistening in the moonlight. Her brown hair was caught by the wind and as it was swept back, the silky strands caressed her rosy cheek. She stepped forwards, their faces only inches apart. He could feel her warm breath on his face, sending a tingling sensation down his spine. She looked into his chocolaty eyes._

"_Ron, I love you" This girl's voice, gentle, calming, yet familiar, made Ron only think about her._

_No Harry, no Voldemort, not even Hogwarts - just him and the magnificently beautiful girl standing in front of him. He realized that she was looking intently at his mouth, and leant in for the kiss - _

"Won Won!" Lavender's voice echoed annoyingly through Ron's ears, "Time to wake up!"

This made Ron wake suddenly, cursing under his breath, but he stopped to think.

'The girl in his dream, was it Hermione?' But he had no time to linger on this, not while Lavender was near.

He jumped out of bed, and spotting Lavender on Seamus' ready - made bed across the dorm, shooed her out.

"You can't watch me dress!" Ron said defensively, when Lavender complained, and refused to leave. At this, she did leave - but reluctantly, and not before telling him to meet her in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"God, she's annoying!" He mumbled angrily to himself, while wandering to his own bed and sitting on it. His mind wandered back to his dream he had the previous night.

'Was it really Hermione?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione:

Hermione woke with a start, and realised her dream wasn't real. If anything happened to her friends, or Draco, then she wouldn't be able to forgive herself - whether it was her fault or not.

She never discussed her feelings with anyone apart from maybe occasionally Ginny, Ron's sister, but she still didn't know about her and Draco. If she did - she might not be able to help herself and tell Harry and Ron. She knew that they'd definitely be furious with her. Draco was Harry's arch - enemy and Ron hated him for all the rude remarks that were made towards him.

Hermione didn't know what attracted her towards Draco Malfoy, but this year, he seemed really different. He seemed… hot. She reminisced on what had happened near the beginning of term.

_Hermione was sitting alone, in the library. Reading a book about Charms, one of her favourite subjects. She was concentrating hard, when a blonde haired boy leant over her shoulder._

"_Malfoy, leave me alone!" Hermione had said to the boy behind her. _

"_Granger, it's September, what are you doing? Exams are not until the end of the year!" Draco had replied, snatching the thick, dusty book from under her arms. Hermione had noticed that his voice was different. Not hard and gravely, but soft, and kind, almost like he was joking with her._

"_Malfoy, give me the book back." Hermione said, with slight urgency in her voice, while turning round and looking into Draco's eyes. The grey orbs swirled around while he replied._

"_Want it? Come get it." He said seductively. _

_Hermione reached to grab the book, which was now levitated above Draco's head, but it was useless. She was too short. She tried jumping, but slipped._

_Before she fell to the ground with a thump, Draco had grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Doing this made the book stop levitating and fall on his head._

"_Ouch! Stupid book." Draco reacted, using his free arm to rub his head. _

_Hermione realized how close they were, his arm around her waist. She looked back into the eyes of her 'arch - enemy'. He looked into hers. It was a connection._

Hermione sighed, thinking about him. Was it love? She knew that they had grown closer over the last few months, they had sneaked away to talk about things, like life.

She never knew how upset Draco had been in his last few years at Hogwarts, let alone the fact that he had feelings. She had comforted him like she would a friend. Not letting Harry and Ron know where she was all the time made them suspicious, but what would happen if they found out?

****************************

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it... Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow! :)**


	2. The Letter

**A/N: Hey, guys! Just like I promised…! Chapter Two! (I realise my chapters are short, and I apologize.. But there may be more chapters overall like this! :) )**

Chapter Two:

Ron:

Ron had loved Hermione ever since he had looked into those warm eyes of hers, in second year. She had no choice, of course, she was Petrified at the time! But when he realized exactly how gorgeous she was, he had to keep it a secret: what if she found out? Would it ruin their everlasting friendship - their strong connection?

What if Harry found out? Would he feel slightly shut out?

But Ron had bonded with Hermione, even after first year, when he had teased her about how clever she was.

They were in their sixth year now, the three of them inseparable, except for maybe lessons! They had been through everything together, with Harry and his adventures. They had their ups and downs, but they had always come out on top together.

By now, Ron had dressed, and ran to the Common Room, skipping steps on the stairs. Harry was there, talking to the girl of his dreams.

"Alright mate? Did Lavender wake you up?" Harry said, while stifling a chuckle.

Ron was paying no attention to Harry - he was staring at Hermione, who was grinning at him, the familiar brown eyes seemed distant, but her teeth a glistening white.

Harry broke this pleasant encounter, by waving a hand in front of Ron's face.

"Are you there?" Harry said, his striking emerald green eyes squinting into Ron's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione:

Hermione got up, and while she was getting dressed, she heard a _tap, tap, tap_ on the window. It was a black owl, that she had recognised as Draco's.

She pushed the window open, and the bird flew in, chirping excitedly. When Hermione could keep this bird still, she untied the letter, gave the bird a treat, and let it back out again.

She stared at the letter, but didn't open it even though it was addressed to her. She just put it in the inside pocket of her robes and made her way downstairs - hoping it would be empty so then she could open it in private.

But when she got to the Common Room, she found that it wasn't empty, but Harry was there, staring into the fire.

"Good morning Harry." She said. She could open her letter later.

"Morning, Mione." He replied, looking at her instead of at the fire, which he was looking at before Hermione entered the room. Hermione took the arm chair next to him and they started to talk.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, the first thing that had slipped out of her mouth.

"Asleep…" Harry said slowly, while looking at the stairs to the boys' dorm. Lavender appeared from it a few moments later, looking a little upset.

"But probably not anymore!" He continued, as Lavender exited through the portrait hole. Hermione laughed gently, itching for Ron to hurry up so then the two boys could go to breakfast. Then she could open the letter.

After talking for about ten minutes, Hermione looked at the stairs to the boys' dorms and saw Ron. She grinned, while thinking 'At last!'

"Alright mate? Did Lavender wake you up?" Harry said, while stifling a chuckle.

He was doing it again though, Ron was staring blankly at her, like he was mesmerised by her presence. This had happened a lot, when they were together - he would stare at Hermione, like there was nothing else left to do.

"Are you there?" Harry said, waving a hand over Ron's blank face.

Ron had started to act like this after their second year together, after Hermione had returned from the hospital wing - where she had laid, Petrified, because of a great big basilisk that hung round in the Chamber Of Secrets. Harry destroyed the basilisk using Godric Griffindor's sword.

Eventually, Ron was back in Earth.

"Mmm? You said something?" Ron asked, blinking.

"Are you going to come down to breakfast, or just stand there, and stare into random spaces?" Harry asked, getting slightly impatient.

"Yeah, coming Mione?" Ron said, gazing at her again.

"No, I'll meet you there." Hermione replied. As the two boys left, Hermione reached for the letter, and opened it - feeling strangely nervous. She read it through quickly, and smiled.

*********************************************************

**A/N: What did the letter say, I wonder? Who was it from..? Sorry for the cliffie - I know some people aren't fans of them..**

** Hope you enjoyed it… Chapter Three will be up tomorrow…! ( I know I don't have any readers yet.. So if you read, REVIEW!!!! :D)**


	3. A Quick Update In reply To russianboy88

**Just a quick update - in Reply to russianboy88**

**Hey, guys! Um.. I did make a mistake with the story - but only because I hadn't written anything on it since before last Christmas… I was unsure of how I was going to ship it, so put it in the R/Hr section, and put Dramione in the summary. Now, after reading and writing more to it… I've decided it's NOT a Dramione. It will be explained in the story. I apologize to russianboy88, and to any more of you that was very confused by how I did this.**

**I'll update with Chapter 3 either later today, or tomorrow… And hopefully I'll get more readers now I've set everything straight.**

**I apologize again… And hope to speak to you in the future.**

**Laura :)**


	4. What's Happening To Draco?

**A/N: Hey guys, just like I promised! Chapter 3 is here! Originally, this chapter was a VERY confusing chapter... But I've re-written it to make it less confusing. Have I done a good job? Is is _still_ confusing? It's a bit short for my liking.. Hopefully the next few will be nice and long to give you lots to read...! And for all you Twilight fans, check out my other story: Alice's Angst. Read and Review! Talk soon, God Bless.**

Chapter Three:

Ron:

As Ron walked through the portrait hole with Harry, he felt saddened. Hermione rarely walked to breakfast with them anymore. Ron always put it towards studying in the library or going to class early; but this wasn't the only time she would sneak off. Between classes she would too, and even skip dinner to go to wherever she would go.

'What if she had someone else' Was the first thought to come to mind.

He decided that this wasn't possible. 'Who would love someone like Hermione?'

He felt a pang of guilt. Why would he be so horrible to someone so close to him? Was he jealous?

He felt this quite a lot, especially to his sister, Ginny's boyfriends. They would normally be his friends, but as soon as they go out with his little sister, he would make their lives a complete misery. This didn't apply to Harry, who was currently going out with her. They were too close to ruin their friendship over Ron's little sister.

"Are you OK? You seem really distant this morning." Harry said to Ron, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm just wondering about where Hermione goes all the time." Ron replied, while walking down the last steps into the Entrance Hall.

When he said this, a blonde haired boy emerged from the dungeons.

"Malfoy," Ron scowled, " What are you doing here? I thought you'd already be in breakfast with your cronies."

"Even though it's none of your business, _Weasel_, but I'm going to the library. Because unlike you, I want good grades this year." Draco Malfoy replied.

"The library?" Harry scoffed, "Isn't that the place that you hate the most? Or do you find something interesting to do, like hex all the muggle-borns that are anywhere near you?"

"Actually, Potter, I've decided against hexing muggle-borns, considering most of them are too clever for me anyway. And also the Dark Lord mentioned that some muggle-borns may be useful to him - though I don't know why, they're just a bunch of mudbloods to me."

"Watch it Malfoy, I have a few hexes I need to practise myself; so shift or I'll make you squirm."

The strangest thing happened next. Draco looked as if he was about to cry!

"Just leave me alone!"

Draco ran away, in the direction of the library, and Harry and Ron looked at each other with confusion.

"What happened then? As soon as you'd said that you'd hex him, he looked as if he was about to cry!" Ron exclaimed, with a smirk on his freckled face.

After shrugging, Harry continued their original conversation into the Great Hall, where they were interrupted by the same annoying voice that Ron knew all too well.

"Won Won!" Lavender exclaimed, running up to him and planting a big smooch on his face.

'Get me out of here!' Ron thought, looking at Harry. Harry obviously understood, because he laughed and went to sit next to Ginny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione:

Hermione re-read the letter again, and smiled to herself.

_Mione,_

_I want to see you, so how about the library? Like…. ASAP? I kind of need to tell you something. Important._

_Draco. _

What was so important that it couldn't wait? There would be only one way to find out. Hermione walked out of the portrait hole, down the Grand Staircase, and hurried to the library as fast as she could without running.

She found Draco with his head on his knees, covering his face. This was not a position _Draco Malfoy_ was normally found in.

"Draco! What's wrong?" Hermione said urgently. Draco turned round, and by the look of him, he seemed like he had been crying. His eyes were puffy and red and tears slid smoothly down his cheek.

"My m-mum, s-s-she's in d-d-danger, and m-my d-d-dad, he's d-dead!" He sobbed even more when he said this. Hermione was shocked and so she walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Was it, You Know Who?" Hermione asked gently so as not to upset him any more. He nodded, and more tears slid down his face silently.

Hermione got a tissue from inside her robes and started mopping his tears, she then tapped his nose with her wand and made the puffiness of his eyes disappear. Draco looked up into Hermione's eyes. The tears had finally stopped.

"I don't know what I'd do without you 'Mione." He said gently. They hugged, their bodies tight together, their arms entwined and Hermione's head lying on Draco's chest. He kissed the top of her head. Hermione felt secure, protected by these muscular arms around her waist.

'Was it love?' She thought.

'Yes.'

**A/N: Oooooooh! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Chapter Four will be up tomorrow!**


End file.
